Hired Serial Killer
by Caffeinated Meerkat
Summary: So, they hired a girl... Knowing she's a serial killer... Has Gibbs lost his mind, or is he smarter than I gave him credit for?


As I typed away on my laptop, updating my social media status, I adjusted my glasses and ran my fingers through my long, black hair. I pushed my glasses further up the bridge of my nose and posted my update. I heard a knock at the door to my apartment. I pushed back in my chair and walked over to the door, checking who was there by looking through the peephole.

"Federal agents!" Called a strong voice from the man at my door. He was an older gentleman. Grey hair, slight wrinkles on his forehead and crow's feet on the skin around his eyes. An NCIS agent from the look of his uniform. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"How may I help you?" I asked kindly.

"Are you Angela Miles?" The man asked. I looked at him for a moment, noticing two other agents with him. A strong looking, handsome man with short, spiked brown hair, and a woman with black hair, probably Israeli. I looked back at the older gentleman and turned around, putting my hands behind my back.

"The jig appears to be up. Cuff me." I replied. The man took a moment. I looked into the reflection of the window, to see him looking at the other two agents, seeming confused. He eventually cuffed me and walked me downstairs to the van, helping me inside.

The interrogation room was slightly chilly, smelling of metal. I looked at the large mirror in front of me, knowing I was being watched. Suddenly the older gentleman barged through the door, holding a thick folder of papers. He slapped it down onto the table and sat down, facing me.

"Thick folder, isn't it?" I said, looking at the gentleman. He didn't look pleased.

"Three men are dead because of you, including a navy officer." The man took out three photos of the victims.

"Only three?" I glanced from the photos to the man. The man took a moment.

"Is there more?" He asked. I smiled, glancing down, then back up.

"So you didn't look hard enough?" I tilted my head. The man immediately cleaned up the papers and headed for the door.

"Ahem." I coughed. The man stopped and looked back at me. "I am a musical instrument who's music comes from the HEART... What am I?" I smiled as the man left the room.

A few hours later, I was in the middle of my fifteenth situp when the older gentleman returned, this time, with a slightly chubby, almost shaved head man. I got up and sat at the table.

"I'm special agent Gibbs, this is my probie, agent McGee." The man said.

"So you found them?" I tilted my head.

"Yes." Gibbs said, revealing three more photos. I pointed to one.

"This guy." I tried to stifle a laugh. "This guy here... He tried to fight back..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started to laugh. "So I stuck a screwdriver in his knee!" I laughed loudly. I laughed for a few seconds, then looked at McGee, who obviously seems scared. I wiped a tear of laughter from my eye. Agent Gibbs looked pissed. He slammed his fist down on the table.

"This is not a laughing matter!" He shouted. I looked at him, smiling.

"I'm surprised you don't want to know how I killed them." I said.

"Oh, we KNOW how you killed them... The only problem, was that there was no evidence. No bullets, no murder weapon, no prints... Nothing." He said. "All we have, is your confession..." He brought out another two photos. "And this..." It showed two "calling card" marks on the victim's torso. A simple "X". I took a moment to admire my work.

"Ah yes..." I looked up at agent Gibbs. "The serrated knife."

"Where is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Sold to a lady on social media. Tiana Quibbs." I replied. "I hope you got into that church OK... Especially on a SUNDAY." I paused. "All those church goers, doing their religious stuff... Must've been hard digging through those floorboards." McGee looked confused.

"I-I'm sorry... Where were the bodies?" He asked, looking to Gibbs for answers.

"Under the floorboards near the Organ..." I replied. I turned my gaze to Gibbs. "I'm surprised at how long it took you to find them." I said.

"What I'd like to know, is why all of a sudden you decided to leave a calling card... Before that, you were untraceable..." Gibbs said, looking confused.

"Oh Gibbs, don't you see?" I leaned over the table. "I WANTED you to find me." I whispered. I sat back in my chair.

"You are looking for the same person I am..."


End file.
